Tent Wars
by breezyme
Summary: The sequel to Txt Wars! The staff of G-Major is going camping, and Jude and Tommy decide to have a rematch. Very bad. I'm gonna re-do it when I get back in the humor mood.
1. Hauling Their Asses Off the Bus

**Okay folks, sorry this took so long to get up (I also now hear "sorry" with a Canadian accent when I read the word). I'm going to try to make this one longer than four chapters. You guys should feel very special right now because I'm procrastinating doing my homework to write this. I'm going to be pulling an all-nighter, which is nigh impossible for me. (I like to use old language sometimes, so sue me.) So I've decided Jude's going to be 17, going on 18, in like, a month. Sound good? Oh, and pay attention, because Tommy's new keypad code that Jude set is going to come into play in this chapter. Anyways, here's the first chapter of Tent Wars!**

Jude POV

I was currently on a school bus, driving to goodness knows where, after a plane ride that was goodness knows how long. I was also crammed next to Tommy, who was snoring. _Loudly._

Behind me sits all of SME squished into one seat. I swear, those guys are inseparable. In front of me sits Karma, lounging with her legs taking up the spot next to her.

As I look around at the others on the bus, Tommy, who has just woken up, is rummaging through his backpack. A few seconds later, he pulls out is phone, and I grin. Perfect.

He goes to unlock the keypad, typing in his lock code. His face pulls into this cute little puzzled expression when the keypad won't unlock for him. He tries the code again. He repeats this cycle several times until, slow as he is, he realizes that _someone_ (like, say, me?) has changed his lock code.

"JUDE!" he roars, breaking the haze that has been hanging over all of the G-Major staff since the airport. All eyes turn to us. "WHAT DID YOU CHANGE IT TO?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Quincy."

"THE LOCK CODE, HARRISON!" Man, Tommy was really overreacting. I wonder what he'd think of the new lock code when he finally figured it out.

"Tommy, how could I change your lock code, and more importantly, _why would I want to?_"

He just mumbled something that sounded like 'good girl my ass,' as the bus finally rolled to a stop.

Tommy POV

"Okay kids!" Darius yells, standing up after he hangs up from talking on the cell phone. I swear he's been glued to that thing since the airport. "Here we are! Turnstalt Campgrounds!" **(a/n: I just made that name up.)**

I am really not looking forward to this trip. Mr. Great Outdoors and I just don't mix. The first -and last, I had hoped- time I went camping was when I was five. It was a very scarring experience.

"Now, I've assigned everyone their tentmates already, and I brought the tents. So get your bags, and haul your asses out of this bus; when we get to the first campsite, I'll tell you who's staying there."

Jude POV

I'm really looking forward to this trip. I've been camping at least once a year since I was five. My skills were a little rusty because I hadn't been since the summer before I won Instant Star, but hey, how many of these skinny-ass fashionistas do you think can actually put up a tent?

I picked up my small, and only, duffle, while Tommy struggled with his two massive suitcases. Sadie, despite being, well, Sadie, was as skilled a camper as I. She and I both had only a single tiny duffle with us, and lightweight sleeping bags tucked in the hold of the bus. I saw Tommy still struggling, so I decided to help the man, as I was still in a good mood from winning the text war.

"Here, let me get that," I said, taking the heavier looking of the two suitcases. The suitcase was feather-light to me. "Jeez, LTQ, wimpy much?"

"LTQ?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised, ignoring the wimpy comment.

"Yeah. I don't have enough breath to waste calling you Little Tommy Q," I said, smirking as his questioning expression turned to one of anger. Before he could catch me though, I was running off the bus, suitcase and duffle in hand, and waiting for the bus driver to unload my sleeping bag.

---

We had been to ten campgrounds already, and Darius had said he was staying at one of them. All of his were dragging along coolers or boxes. We got to the eleventh, and apparently final, campsite.

"Okay," Darius began. "SME, and Tommy get Tent A. Jude and Sadie get Tent B. Karma and Jamie get Tent C." For Tent A, Darius pointed towards a large tent by the picnic table. For tent B, he pointed towards a medium sized tent near the fire pit. For Tent C, he pointed towards a tiny (and most definitely one-person) tent at the edge of camp. "All the boxes and coolers you have are for this campsite. Meet back at the first campsite a week from today, at 6:00 pm, for an all-staff dinner. Until then, do whatever you want, and don't disturb me." With that, he left us.

"Okay!" Sadie yelled, taking over with her usual bossiness. "Everyone get their suitcases and put them in their tent. Then, anyone everyone come back here, except Jude." Ah, Sadie knew me well.

We all went back to our tents. After Sadie left our tent, I zipped up the tent, rolled out my sleeping bag, and changed into gray sweats and a red sweatshirt. I then crawled into my sleeping bag, and closed my eyes.

---

I was up bright and early the next morning. Although this is a-typical behavior for me, it was completely normal when we went camping. After getting the campfire going, I hade raided the boxes and coolers, seeing what we had.

I took a propane stove and a pan out from one of the boxes, and some eggs from the cooler. Just as I was beginning to make scrambled eggs, Tommy came out of his tent.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" he asked playfully. "Jude Harrison up at the early hour of _six?_"

I smiled, going back to scrambling the yellow goo in the pan.

"So," he began, placing his arms on the wooden picnic table and leaning forward. "I have an idea. What do you say to a rematch, camping style?"

I looked up from my pan grinning. "That depends. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Girl, I can handle this in my sleep," he replied cockily, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Okay, but on one condition; loser has to jump into the lake, butt naked."

"You're on, girl," he said, holding out his hand.

I dumped the eggs on a plate and shook it.

**Alright, I know, too short. But I'm already thinking of the next chapter, and, despite my homework, I'm going to start typing it ASAP. I know this chapter wasn't really funny, but it's setting up for the rest of the story. Hope y'all enjoyed it regardless.**

**toodles,**

**breezyme**


	2. Jude's Skimpy Little Number

**Uhm… I don't have a good opening line, so just, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Me fan. You fan. We no own Instant Star. We just bow down to creators of show.**

Jude POV

It was noon. We were all sitting in camp, around the fire, bored. Well, everyone except Karma, that is. She was still sleeping.

"I know!" Sadie said. "Let's go swimming!"

"NO!" I yelled, immediately shooting the idea down. Everyone turned to stare at me, Sadie smirking sadistically.

"Uh, well, I, it's just, um, it's too cold!" This, of course, was a total lie. It was sweltering outside. Sadie knew the truth which was that the only swimsuit I owned at the moment was a skimpy little number.

"What, Jude?" Sadie asked mockingly. "Afraid to wear your swimsuit in public?" SME, Tommy, and Jamie looked on curiously.

"NO!" I replied defiantly. Oh, that did it. I just dug myself into a hole.

"Okay then, everybody go put their swimsuits on. We'll meet out here in five minutes."

I'm not loving this trip so far.

Tommy POV

What's wrong with Jude in a swimsuit? Oh yeah, that's right, NOTHING.

I sat in a folding chair by the fire, clad in leather sandals and swim trunks, a towel slung over my arm. Everyone else starts filing out of the tents, one by one, but Jude is nowhere to be seen.

Sadie rolls her eyes and gets up, walking over to her and Jude's tent.

"Jude!" she screams in alarm. "GET OUT RIGHT NOW! THERE'S A HUGE FOREST FIRE COMING OUR WAY!"

Jude quickly scrambles out of the tent, an alarmed expression on her face. She looks around, only to see that she was fooled into coming out.

When she stands up, sighing and brushing herself off, my jaw drops, as does SME's. I can see why she didn't want to wear the swimsuit. I certainly wouldn't let her wander a dark street alone clad in that. She looks amazing to say the least.

Jude POV

I see that all of the guys' jaws have come unhinged. I realize, just now, that SME and Tommy have never seen me in a swimsuit period, much less a bikini. Guys have way too many hormones for their own good.

"Come on," I say reluctantly. "Let's go to the lake."

---

We trudge down a trail to the lake. I'm currently planning my first move in my and Tommy's war. I've got ideas, but I'll have to do a little testing first.

"Hey Tommy," I say, sauntering up to him with a smoldering gaze.

He gulps. I was right. This is too easy. "Y-yeah?" he stutters out.

"Do you want to have a swim race?" I ask, my voice returned to normal.

"Sure?"

"Okay. Race starts now!" I say, dashing for the lake. He runs after me and we reach the docks at the same time. I dive into the lake swimming as fast as I can. I make sure that throughout the race Tommy's just a bit ahead of me. Then, when we're almost to the finish line, I 'accidentally' brush against Tommy's leg, and with hands as soft as a pick-pockets, I tug his swim trunks off. I then fall behind again, and Tommy reaches the finish line first.

Just as predicted, he stands up, ready to do a victory dance. Sadie's jaw drops now, staring at the now naked Tommy. SME and Jamie, on the other hand, burst out laughing, and I join them.

Tommy looks confused. "Jude?" he asks suspiciously. He looks down and blushes. "JUDE!" he shouts in an accusatory tone.

"Nope Tommy," I manage through snickers. "There over there," I say pointing to the general direction where I threw them. Tommy's eyes narrow as SME's snickers continue. He knows that it was me.

---

Tommy POV

We're all up still and playing cards at ten minutes to midnight. I would have gone to sleep long ago, but I want to see Jude's reaction to the little surprise I left her.

Sadie gets up and yawns. "I'm going to bed," she declares, turning to go to her tent.

When she gets there, she turns right around, shouting at Jude, "Anything you want to tell me, sister dearest?"

Jude ignores her, but SME and Karma make their way over to the tent mouth. When they all start laughing, Jude realizes something ain't right in that tent. She makes her way over to the tent. "LITTLE TOMMY Q, YOUR PARACHUTE PANTS WEARING, CRACKBERRY USING ASS WILL SOON BE DEAD!"

"Now, now, Jude. That's no way to treat someone you've made an altar for," Kyle says snickering.

Jude POV

"But I _didn't!_" I yell. They all shake their heads.

"Come on Jude, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Tommy's perfectly hot. He's the perfect subject of an altar," Karma says smirking.

"You made an altar for me?" Tommy asks, smirking. That man is evil. I shall think of payback, I shall. And it shall be good.

"Tommy, your lock code is 8368 9277," I say glaring at him. I go into the tent, and clean up the altar that I supposedly made. As I go in, I see Jamie smiling excited. I'll have to check my messages tomorrow.

**Next chapter you will get to see the significance of the lock code. This is probably all for tonight; I can only put off homework for so long. Also, I'll be posting the link for Jude's bikini on my page, if anyone's interested.**

**Is this getting boring, you guys? I need to know how to make this better. You guys do know that I take your ideas into account, right? I NEED your feedback to improve. Anyways, hope you enjoyed,**

**breezyme **

**P.S. I didn't choose the numbers for Tommy's lock code randomly. They have no significance to the actual story, but anyone who can correctly guess why I choose those numbers gets spoilers for any story of mine, of their choice.**


	3. Karma's Here

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for… the one where you find out what the hell is with Tommy's lock code!**

Jude POV

I woke up at six, just enjoying the peaceful moment. But then I remembered my last words to Tommy yesterday. I grinned.

I scrambled for my cell, hoping it had enough capacity for the texts that would be sent my way. You see, Tommy's lock code, courtesy of Jamie, would set off a virus on Tommy's phone. This virus would send Jamie, SME and I all the texts Tommy had sent Kwest over the past 3 months. And Tommy texts like crazy.

I looked on my phone and found 3000 text messages waiting for me. This was going to take awhile.

--

I laughed at the text I was currently reading. This was going to be awesome blackmail.

**I ran out of hair gel u have 2 bring me some, plz! :(**

I mean, I knew Quincy was vain, but seriously, what is with the hair gel. I'd love to see it un-gelled for a change. After I got over laughing, I went on to the next text and, once I saw what it was, got serious.

**How many times do I have 2 tell u I'm not that guy. I have feelings 4 Jude but those r under wraps.**

I quickly went on to the next one, which was sent about a day later.

**Come ovr here now plz!**

This was the first in a series of texts sent Kwest's way that was part of an argument.

**B cus stop askn I dont want 2 tell u by txt**

**I'm not bein paranoid!**

**Fine ill tell u I think I might be in love with Jude**

I froze, staring at that text. I got up, got out of the tent, and Tommy was already up and making breakfast.

"We need to talk," I said.

"Sure, talk," he said looking confused.

"Can we take a walk?" I said. "Please."

--

Spied POV

It's 7 am and I smell something burning. I know Harrison gets up early when camping to make breakfast, but I also thought she didn't burn it.

I go outside, but no one's there, and sure enough some sausage is burning in a pan on the camp stove, which I quickly turn off.

Remembering that Squinty Frown's not in our tent, I get curious, and see who else is missing. Karma's in her tent, and Jamie's nowhere to be found, although he's probably at Patsy's camp.

I look into Sadie and Jude's tent and see that Jude's missing. Where'd she and Tommy get off to?

--

Tommy POV

We've been walking for half an hour on one of the hiking trails, but neither of us has said anything. Finally I speak up.

"You know Jude you've never been one much for long walks," I smirk.

"Tommy, how do you… how do you feel about me?" Jude asks tentatively.

I gulp before answering. "Well you're an amazing artist, that's for sure, and you're definitely an amazing friend, always willing to listen when I need to talk."

"Yeah, but you usually go to Kwest, don't you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Tommy, your lock code was… special. It sent me, SME and Jamie all the texts you've sent to Kwest over the last three months. Including this one." She holds up her phone, and on it is the one text I'm silently praying she never got. The one where I confess my feelings for Jude. She looks at me expectantly.

I take both of her hands and we stop, and sit down on a rock. "I guess we need to talk."

--

Back at the campsite, everyone's in a panic. Darius confiscated everyone's cell phone except Jamie's, which doesn't get reception here, and Jude and Tommy's, who were smart enough to hide them. Problem is, both Tommy and Jude have been missing for three hours, and they took both their cells with them.

"We should go get Darius," Jamie says, panicked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sadie yells. "He'll kill us. We're not supposed to bother him, remember?"

"I vote we go out in pairs to find them!" Kyle says.

"Now that might just be the smartest idea any of SME have ever had," Spied says.

"Okay," Sadie begins. "Jamie, you and I will go north, Kyle and Wally will go south, and Karma and Spied will go west and east.

"Do I have to?" Karma complains. Sadie just glares. "Okay Sexy Sadist."

--

We're lying on the grass near a pond, covered only by Tommy's jacket and sweatshirt. He kisses my head.

"This was nice," I murmur into his chest.

"Yeah," he whispers back.

"So, what do we do when we get back to camp, and back to Canada?"

"Well, I thought maybe it's your turn to decide what we do," he said.

I smiled. "Okay, well I think that we can continue this," she gestures at the jackets, "in secret for awhile. And then, in a month, when I turn 18, we can make it official."

"I think I like that," he said. Just then they hear a voice.

"Oh my God, I knew it!" Karma squeals. When did she get here, and ohmygod, KARMA'S here!

We quickly scramble for our clothes.

"Stop, I already know what you did, putting your clothes on won't change that."

Tommy contemplates for a moment. "Karma, what will it take for you to keep this secret until Jude's ready?"

She thinks for a moment, then smirks. "Jude has to stay out of the studio until that time."

"Done," I say without hesitating. Tommy looks surprised. I put a finger to his mouth. "It's only a month. I'll be fine." He nods.

**Okay, not really a funny chapter, but that's okay with me. I'm going to start the next, and final, chapter, pretty soon, so keep looking out. It should be up by the end of the week.**


	4. The Man With The Needle

Um, (hides) did I say end of the week

**Um, (hides) did I say end of the week? M'bad… So, as of right now, this is the last chapter. I know that my chapters have been leaning more towards the romance side than the humor side, but hey, surely you don't want the story to be pure comedy? Or maybe you do…**

Jude POV

When we got back to camp, everyone was gone. I turned to Karma, eyebrow quirked questioningly.

"You should've seen it; it was _hilarious._ Jamie was trying, and failing, to be rational, and Sadie was practically hyperventilating, and then _Kyle _came up with a good idea!" was Karma's overly-verbose response.

"Kyle, as in Kyle of SME?" I asked blinking.

"Well I suppose that if anyone in SME would choose to be smart it would be Kyle," Tommy said thoughtfully. I response to my raised eyebrow, said; "Kyle wants to be a Marine Biologist."

This was too much new information for me. SME… Kyle… Marine Biologist…

And then Sadie and Jamie crashed into camp.

"Where the hell have you been!" Sadie yelled. I quickly scrambled for an answer.

"N- nature hike," I stuttered. Sadie was a force to be reckoned with when mad.

"A NATURE HIKE?!" I winced. Sadie was being loud, and I was tired from… prior activities. "Jude, we had no idea were you two were! We thought we were going to have to tell Darius that we lost you, and-"

"DUDE!" a voice yelled.

"Jude not Dude," I shot instinctively as Spied ran into the campsite.

"DUDE!" two more voices yelled as Wally and Kyle appeared.

"I was on a nature hike," I said to the three worried faces.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Wally said. "Why'd you have to go during breakfast? We were _starving _when we woke up, and then we had to go find you and Squinty!" I blinked. Oh goody, the concern was for their stomachs. Oh well, less people to yell at me.

Sadie continued to yell at me for a little while more, and then Spied's stomach interrupted.

"My Spiedykins is hungry! Make him some breakfast!" Karma commanded.

--

--

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, tonight is the night of the all-staff dinner. So, considering we all like our heads on our shoulders, we attended.

"I was thinking," Tommy said, plopping down next to me at one of the tables. "We never settled this rematch."

I sat there, thinking. He was right; so how did we fix this? Oh, but of course!

"Well I think the answer is obvious." He looked at me intently. "We'll resolve this matter with a good old fashioned game of Prank-the-Darius."

"Are you mad?" he whispered feverously. "Heads will roll, and then come back on our heads, and then roll again!"

"Aww, is LTQ _scared?_"

"Never!" he insisted.

"Very well then," I said.

He spent the remainder of the dinner glaring at me. I spent the remainder of the dinner whispering tales of Tommy's Boyz Attack days to Sadie.

--

I cannot believe it! Tommy actually fell for it! He pranked Darius, got caught, and then… oh, the resulting punishment from Big D had been simply _marvelous_ to watch. After all, it's not ever day you get to hear a music icon yell at a washed-up ex-boybander; "I don't want to so much as _hear _your voice anywhere near my studio until you've done every single Boyz Attack photo shoot offer you've ever rejected! And that _includes _the KFC one!"

Yes, life was good. That is, until…

"You lose," he grinned at me that night in camp. "Lake. Now."

"I don't lose," I said. "How could I?"

"Because, Jude, we had a deal; you didn't even attempt to prank Darius. You lose by forfeit."

I gulped; he was right.

--

Why oh why did I ever agree to this childish, Parent Trap-esque deal? Or, more importantly, why did I have to choose jumping into an icy lake butt-naked in the dead of night as the consequence? WHY?

"Jude, the lake's not getting any warmer," Tommy said.

Shutting my eyes and gritting my teeth, I jumped in, and nearly froze. The lake was just a few degrees above being an ice cube. What possesses costal waters to be so frigging cold in the peak of summer?

I quickly climbed out, teeth chattering. I glared at him. "I should've never agreed to Karma's deal. I should've ditched you and made Kwest my producer."

He feigned a dramatic death by stab wound while I watched, unimpressed.

"Are you finished?" He nodded. "Then come here and give me those towels. I'm _freezing._"

--

--

It was two weeks after the incident with Karma, and one week after we came back from camping. I was currently in my house, being driven insane. Yes, I could still work on my music at home, but it wasn't enough! It wasn't turning out right, and I had no producer to figure out what was wrong, and SME, well, yeah...

Quickly, I jumped up and, backpack and guitar in hand (and, well, back), I ran out to my car.

When I got to G-Major, Darius glared at me. "Nice of you to finally show up! T is in Studio A with Kar-"

I ran to Studio A. When I got there, Tommy looked surprised, and Karma looked smug. "I knew you couldn't do it," she said. "Now, would you like it told now or later?"

But I never heard her. Instead, I pulled Tommy out into the lobby by his collar (dragging him by his ear would've been a nice touch, but skin is slippery). "EVERYBODY!" I yelled. 'Everybody' looked at me questioningly, no doubt wondering when the man with the needle would be here. "I have an announcement to make." Then I started kissing Tommy, who immediately responded.

I heard cat-calls, which I ignored, as I broke off. "Won't be necessary, thanks," I said to Karma over my shoulder. "I think they already know." Tommy, impatient with lack of contact, brought his lips to mine again.

Suddenly, a voice thundered; "Harrison, Quincy! Album, _now!_"

I sighed in relief. "Thank you Darius. I was going _insane._" I felt much less frantic now, although quite a few G-Major employees still looked like they were waiting for the straight jacket.

Oh well, I don't really care.

"Hey, Quincy," I began as we entered the recording booth. "You _have _to help me with the bridge, I can't figure it out-"

I was cut off as he leaned down for another kiss.

**There. Done. Slightly humorous.**

**Oh, and for anyone reading **_**We're Just Forgetting,**_** I know what I want to do with the plot, I'm just suffering from writer's block on how to get there. So hold tight, I'm working on it.**

**Cheers,**

**breezy**


End file.
